


Tick. Tick. Tick...

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, gilmore girls - Freeform, sweet family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It had been about a month and a half since I found the letter from Lisa to Dean and I hadn't confronted him. I got a call from Luke that he and he and Lorelai needed me to stay at their house to stay with Sawyer while they went on a long job. They lived in a small town in Connecticut. When I got the call I packed Abby’s and my bags. I kissed Bobby goodbye and headed for Connecticut, from South Dakota. It was about a 21-hour drive so it took the two of us two days to get into town. When I pulled into town I saw a diner. I parked the car and got Abby out of her car seat. I needed coffee. I called Luke to tell him where we were and they decided to come and meet us the diner in town. Abby and I walked in and the guy who was behind the counter smiled at Abby and me. 

“Hello ladies, sit anywhere.” He said. 

“Thank you,” I said taking a table by the window. 

He brought over a high chair for Abby and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Noah.” He said, “What can I get for you two?” He asked. 

“Well, Noah, I would love to have the biggest cup coffee you've got,” I said. 

“Me too, ‘ease!” Abby said smiling at Noah. 

“I don’t think your mom wants you to have coffee, sweetheart. But, if it is okay with her I could bring you some apple juice,” he said. 

“That would be great.” I said smiling at him, “Say thank you, Abby.” I said turning to her. 

“ ‘hank you.” She said smiling at Noah. 

“Great, I will be right back with the apple juice and coffee.” 

“Thank you so much,” I said. 

Noah brought over the biggest cup of coffee I had ever gotten from a diner. and he gave Abby her juice. I looked at it to make sure that it wasn’t too sweet for her and Noah had actually watered it down perfectly for her. I picked up one of the menus and started to look it over. When I heard the door open and Luke, Lorelai, and Sawyer walked in. 

“ ‘awyer!!!” Abby yelled across the diner. 

“Shhhh,” I said to her as I stood up to hug Luke, Lorelai, and Sawyer. 

“Hi, baby girl!!!” Sawyer said to her. “I am so excited that you are going to be staying with me for a while.”   
They all sat at the table and we ate breakfast. After we finished Noah came over to the table and asked how we liked our food. 

“It was great and your coffee is amazing!” I said. 

“Thanks and that’s good to know you like the coffee,” Noah said. 

“anytime,” I said smiling at him. 

We all left to head to the house the girls all got into my car while Luke drove back in his pickup. 

“I have never seen Noah smile so much since his wife died,” Lorelai said to me. 

“Lore, no. I am with Dean. I am not on the market.” I said. 

“Well, I am just saying.” She said smiling at me. 

“Whatever, Lore,” I said rolling my eyes. 

We got to their house. It was a sweet two-story that was blue and white. There was a huge tree in the front yard and there was a tire swing and a tree house in it. I could tell that we were going to have so much fun while we were here. We got out and Luke helped me grab my and Abby’s things from the trunk. They set us up in the guest room. Luke set up the playpen and Lorelai showed me the kitchen. Sawyer was holding Abby showing her, her room. 

“We should be home in 4 or 5 weeks. If we are longer than that we will let you know.” Lorelai said. 

“Okay sounds good,” I said. “Thank so much for setting us up for the month,” I said. 

“You are so welcome. Thank you for staying with Sawyer so she can stay in school.” She said. 

“That’s what family is for, Lorelai.” I said, “You would do the same for me, with Abby.” 

“Everything is set up and the car is packed,” Luke said. “Kelly, there should be enough money for food and a little extra for the help.” He said giving me a hug. 

“You didn’t need to do that,” I said smiling giving him a hug. 

“Sawyer, we are heading out,” Luke called up the stairs to Sawyers room. 

“Coming, daddy,” She answered bringing Abby with her. 

“Is there anything I need to worry about with Sawyer? Curfew? No boys?” I asked. 

“She has two best friends that you will meet soon and there is a guy kind of but I wouldn’t be too worried he is a sweetheart,” Lorelai said. “Curfew is 10:00 on school nights and 12:00 for weekends.” She continued. 

“Lore, is it weird that I am excited to have a short test drive with the teen years to get a feel before Abigail gets that old?” I asked. 

“Not at all. I would say that the teenage years and the two-three’s are very similar. I loved Sawyer at that age.” She said. 

Sawyer walked into the room with Abby. Abby walked over to me and I picked her up and held her in my arms. Luke came back into the house from the garage with a huge duffel bag. 

“We’ve got to hit the road.” He said. “Sawyer, don’t give Kell too much trouble.” 

“I would never!” She said acting shocked that her dad would such a thing. She turned and hugged him and smiled. “I love you, daddy.” She said. 

“I love you too, peanut.” He said kissing the top of her head. 

“Listen to Kelly. Don’t let Kim and Bri go too crazy when they come over. And tell Thomas to stop hiding in the tree and just come to the door. We don't bite.” Lorelai said. 

“Thomas doesn’t hide in the tree.” She said getting embraced and flustered. “Bye, mom love you.” She said hugging her and smiling at her mom. 

We all walked out onto the front porch. They walked out to the car and before they got into the car I called out to them. 

“If you need anything just call us,” I said 

“If we need anything. We will call.” Lorelai called back to us 

“See you in a month!” Luke said waving from the car. 

“See you soon,” Sawyer said. 

We went back inside. We spent most of the day playing in the yard. Sawyer would push Abby on the tire swing. She loved that. She would close her eyes and laugh and laugh. There was so much joy in this moment. I was sitting on the front steps watching these two girls playing with each other. As I was sitting there I was taken back to a day about a week and a half ago when Sam and Cas brought Dean over to the house and my heart started to break even more than it had when I found the letter from Lisa. We were all in Bobby’s office. Abby had just gotten up from her nap and we were all discussing what needed to happen. 

“Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight’s when the magic happens.” Dean said. 

“You aren’t helping,” I said. 

“Yeah, well, why don’t you let me get out of your hair, then?” Dean asked. 

I was shocked at the way Dean spoke to me. He had never talked to me like that ever I went and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Cas and I exchanged looks and I tried to hold back the tears and pain that I was feeling at this moment. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Bobby accused him. 

“Reality happened. Nuclear’s the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people.” Dean said. 

“But not all of them. We gotta think of something else.” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That’s on me.” Dean yelled. 

I jumped a little at his words. They were cutting deep and I was about to explode with anger. How could this man give up, yet again? 

“You can’t give up, son,” Bobby said echoing my thoughts. 

“You’re not my father. And you ain’t in my shoes.” Dean said. 

“Dean…” I started to say, but Bobby started to move at the desk. He pulled out a gun and set it on the desk. He took a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it.

“Bobby, what is that?” I asked as a single tear rolled down my cheek. 

“That’s the round that I mean to put through my skull.” He answered my question but looked at Dean as he said it. He put the bullet down on the desk next to the gun “Every morning, I look at it. I think, ‘Maybe today’s the day I flip the lights out.’ But I don’t do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn’t give up!” 

I was pissed now, but I couldn't make a sound. The room was silent and the tension was strong. All of a sudden Cas grasped his head and hunched over in pain.

Abby wiggled out of my arms and walked over to Cas, and in a worried voice asked, “Unca Cas, are you 'otay?”

“No. Abigail.” He said to her. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“Something’s happening.” He said 

“Where?” Dean asked. 

With that Cas disappeared. Papers were thrown around the room because of the wind that happened to appear with his disappearance.

I was still in the midst of my thoughts when I noticed two girls walk into the yard. 

“Sawyer!!!” They both called to her. 

“Hey, guys.” She waved at them. She picked up Abby and the two girls walked up to where I was sitting. 

“Hey, my name is Brianna,” she said to me shaking my hand and smiling at me. She had beautiful blond hair that went everywhere. She let it flow free and wild flowing around her shoulders. 

“Hi, I’m Kelly,” I said to her. 

“I’m Kim!” The other said. She was adorable. She had a short brown pixy hair cut. 

“Hey, Kim,” I said smiling. “Are the two of you planning on staying for the night. I was thinking about ordering a pizza getting junk food, and having a movie night.” I said. 

“We would love too,” Kim answered. 

The older girls went upstairs to Sawyer’s room. Abby tried to follow so I grabbed her before she was able to get up the stairs. She was starting to get crabby it was way past nap time. So I took her to the room that I was staying in and rocked her until she was asleep. I put her in the playpen and let her sleep. I called Bobby to check in on him. 

“Hey, Bobby,” I said.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He said, “Did you make it to Luke and Lore’s house?” 

“Yes, we got here this morning and they left this afternoon,” I said. “How is everything at home? Have you heard from Sam and Dean?” I asked. 

“Well, that’s good. Everything here is slow no news from the boys.” He said.

I had been talking with Bobby for a long time talking about the trip out here. As well as how when there was a knock on the door frame. 

“Hang on Bobby,” I said putting my hand over the speaker and “What’s up sweetheart?” 

“Kim and Bri want to know if we could invite Thomas over for the movie night?” She asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” I said. “What time is it by the way?”

“It’s 5:30.” she said looking at her watch. 

“Perfect,” I said to her and moved my hand from the speaker of the phone. “Bobby, I will call you tomorrow. I have to go.” 

“Okay, sweetheart. I will talk to you and Abby tomorrow since it's going to be Sunday should I expect an early call or late call?” He asked. 

“It should be later in the afternoon but not too late,” I said. 

“Good, talk to you tomorrow. Oh and, Kell. Tell Sawyer that I say ‘hi.’” He said. 

“Will do. Love you, dad.” I said hanging up the phone. 

I walked over to the playpen and saw Abby was still asleep so I decided to let her keep resting since she hadn't slept much. She didn’t like car trips very much. I walked out of the room and went to Sawyer’s. All three girls were sitting on her bed giggling and being 15-year-olds it made me smile. ‘I just hope that Abby will get to have a normal life like this.’ I thought to myself. 

“What kind of Pizza do you guys want?” I asked them. 

“Cheese and Pepperoni,” Sawyer said. “We are pretty simple.” 

“Perfect I will order the pizza and Sawyer can you listen for Abby when she wakes up so I can go and grab the junk food. By the way, make a list of what you want and I will get it for us.” I said. 

“Sure thing.” The girls all said together. 

I called the pizza place and ordered the two pizzas. The guy at the pizza place said that it would be ready in about 45 minutes. I went back upstairs and knocked on the door jam. 

“Hey, when is Thomas getting here?” I asked. 

“He should be here by 7:00,” Sawyer said. 

“Perfect, I am going to head out. Do you have the list?” 

“Yes, we do,” Kim said jumping off of the bed and handing me the list. 

“Great. And are you guys still good with watching Abby when she wakes up?” 

“Sure thing,” Sawyer said. 

“Thanks, ladies, I will be back in a few,” I said heading down the stairs. 

I went outside and got into my car. I headed to town and while I was driving my thoughts took hold of me yet again. Cas reappeared in the office with a guy that I didn’t recognize 

“Help,” Cas said. 

“Guys!” I said calling Sam and Dean. 

Cas laid the guys body down on the cot in the office

“Who is it?” I asked. 

“That’s our brother,” Sam said. 

“Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?” Bobby asked.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asked about why Adam was here. 

“Angels,” Cas said. 

“Angels? Why?” I asked.

“I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now.” Cas said as he put his hand on Adam’s chest and drained the Enchain symbols on his ribs to hide him from angels. It must have been the pain because Adam woke up.

“Where am I?” He asked. 

“It's okay. Just relax, you're safe.” Sam said. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers,” Dean said. 

Adam looked at them like they were crazy. 

“It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam—“ Sam said. 

“Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are.” Adam said. 

“How?” I asked. 

“They warned me about you.” He said looking at Sam and Dean. 

“Who did?” Dean asked. 

“The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?” 

“So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning.” I asked. 

“Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee—“ He started. 

“Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?” Dean said. 

I was sitting next to him. “Dean!” I said hitting his shoulder. 

“Just uh, just keep going,” Sam said. 

“Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen.” Adam said. 

“For what?” I asked confused. 

“To save the world,” Adam said. 

“How you gonna do that?” 

“Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil,” Adam explained. 

“What archangel?” Dean asked. 

“Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know.” 

“Well, that's insane,” Dean said 

“Not necessarily,” Cas said 

“How do you mean?” Dean asked 

“Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean,” Cas answered. 

“Well, that doesn't make sense.” 

“He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible.” 

“Well, you gotta be kidding me.” 

“Why would they do this?” Sam asked. 

“Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them.” Cas said. 

“Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas.” Dean said. 

“Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?” Sam asked. 

“You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—“ Adam started to say as he stood up trying to leave. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please.” I asked him. 

“It's unbelievable,” Adam said sitting back down 

“Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap.” I said. 

“Yeah, I don't think so,” Adam said. 

“Really. Why not?” Sam asked. 

“Um, 'cause they're angels,” Adam answered. 

“They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet? Sam asked. 

“They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him.” Adam explained. 

“Yeah, but there's another way,” Sam said.

“Great. What is it?” Adam asked. 

“We're working on ‘the power of love.’” Dean said. 

“How's that going?” Adam asked. 

“Mmm. Not good.” He answered. 

“Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time.” Sam said. 

“Give me one good reason,” Adam said. 

“Because we're blood,” Sam said. 

“You've got no right to say that to me,” Adam said getting angry. 

“You are still, John’s son,” I said. 

“No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you.” Adam said getting angry. 

“Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please.” Sam said. 

I pulled up to the store and picked up all the junk food that the girls wanted as well as some food to hold us over for a few days. The pizza place was down the street and the video store was next door to that. I went over and picked up three movies. ‘Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory’, ‘The Princess Bride’, and ‘The Breakfast Club.’ I picked up the pizzas and drove back to the house. By the time I got back Abby was awake and playing with the girls in the living room I set up all of the junk food and pizza out for the girls and gave Abby her pizza in the high chair and was about to start the first movie when someone knocked on the front door. 

“It’s open!” Sawyer yelled. 

A young guy came into the room he was about 6ft and he had big blue eyes. He smiled at Sawyer and the girls. He walked over to me and shook my hand, “Hi, I'm Thomas.” He said. 

“Hi Thomas, I’m Kelly, Sawyer’s aunt,” I said. “Come get some pizza and junk food we are about to start the first movie.” 

“Thanks.” He said sitting down on the floor next to Sawyer. 

We all were enjoying the food and movies. Abby made it through the first movie and then by the second one she was starting to crash. So I took her back upstairs to our room and put her to bed. 

When I went downstairs the kids were all enjoying the movie and I went to the kitchen to do some research. I had been sitting in there for about 15 minutes when Sawyer came into the room. freaking out 

“Kelly!?” Sawyer asked

“What?” I asked. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Searching for the best way to kill the Devil. Without the father of my child taking a bullet.” 

“Well, Get back in there.” 

Why? What Happened? Where are Bri and Kim? Did Thomas try something?” 

“They went to bed. They said they were tired.” She said, “He’s sitting there, watching the movie, and he’s perfect and he smells really good.” 

“What?” 

“He smells really good, and he looks amazing, and I am stupid! I said, ‘thank you.’” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa — you said, ‘thank you’?” 

“When he kissed me.” She said. 

“He kissed you. When did he kiss you?” 

“No, not now— yesterday, at the store.” 

“Okay, so, wait — he kissed you, and you said, ‘thank you’?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, that was very polite.” 

“No, it was stupid, and I don’t know what I’m doing here. You’re sitting in the kitchen. What kind of chaperon are you?” 

“I’m not trying to be a chaperon. I’m trying to be a girlfriend.” I said putting up my hands in defense. “Plus I didn’t know I had to be a chaperon. I haven’t graduated from the two’s yet with Abby.” 

“Well, switch gears, ‘cause I’m freaking out here!” 

“You really like him, don’t you?” I asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Well, okay then. Just calm down.”

“I just, don't want to do or say anything else that is gonna be remotely moronic.” 

"I'm afraid that once your heart's involved, all comes out in moron,” I said. 

“Just please come back in.” 

“Okay. Let’s go, then.” I said. 

I went back into the living room and sat on the sofa as the two kids sat on the floor. The second movie ended and it was getting late. I got up and started to go upstairs. 

“Thomas, I think that you need to head home. You can come back tomorrow.” I said. 

“Okay, thank you for having me,” Thomas said. 

“anytime.” I said, “Sawyer, say goodbye to Thomas and lock the door when you are done.” I walked upstairs and went to my room and sat on the bed with my book and mind racing on what I was going to do with Dean. Was I going to let him go off with Lisa and her son Ben or was I going to fight for him to stay with his daughter and me? I looked over at her, she was still asleep. I was in my thoughts when there was a soft knock on my door. 

“Come in,” I said just loud enough for Sawyer to hear. 

“He went home. I am going to bed, thank you for a great night, Kelly.” She said. 

“anytime sweetheart. Anytime.” I said. 

Sawyer went to bed and I stayed awake with my thoughts. I knew that Dean was going to make a choice about saying yes to Michael and If he made it out of the apocalypse if he was going to stay with me or if he was going to be with Lisa. I went to sleep dreaming about Sam and Dean agreeing to the apocalypse and tossed and turned all night.


End file.
